


The End of the Blademaster

by RaspberryEchinacea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryEchinacea/pseuds/RaspberryEchinacea
Summary: What happens to Gilgamesh when the Dawn breaks?A drabble i wrote a few years ago inspired by @Hanatsuki89's ideas.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The End of the Blademaster

Gilgamesh stood on the bridge awaiting for a warrior brave enough to challenge him.  
Daemons were screeching and roaring in the endless night and the Blademaster was staring in the distance undisturbed.  
Then, suddenly the horrendous background noise stopped, everything got silent.  
And he knew.  
He hammered his sword in the ground and as soon as the soft light of dawn brushed his feet, he collapsed on his knees, the clangor of his armour crashing on the soil resonating everywhere: thousands years of duels in a thunderous sound.  
Gilgamesh then bowed his head down, saluting the King of Kings who gave his life and brought back the light on Eos and acknowledged that his hour had come.  
A breeze started blowing and took away the Blademaster's soul; his hollow armour stood there, relics reminding of the mighty warrior who tested the worth of so many hearts.  
His mask slided off, bouncing lightly on the ground; the glowing red eyes slowly fading away.  
Gilgamesh was gone.


End file.
